Bird People and the Mountain of Prosperity
These mildly insane looking 'Bird People' are based on the Holocaust doctors, but instead of the leather masks and the glass eye covers, these people have thick, generally white plastic masks that they wear 24/7, with plain black holes that seem to lead to nothing and unique patterns that are never alike the others. They also wear long cloaks that cover their arms, the color's varying, but mostly dark colors. The length of the cloaks vary - Ankle length, dragging, and sometimes only to their knees, showing black legs and pointy feet. https://www.piskelapp.com/p/agxzfnBpc2tlbC1hcHByEwsSBlBpc2tlbBiAgMD3oeiCCgw/view (Link to an example) Despite being known as 'bird people' in Home, they can't fly, unless their chosen animal is large enough to carry them. Which brings us to explaining what a 'Bond' is in this game. A Bond can only be formed with an animal and a high power. The Bird People are the only high power in the game. Fighting one would almost certainly bring death, but Bird People aren't hostile creatures, unless provoked. They are rather calm and possess similar personality traits to each other. They... aren't very good at names, however. They cannot reproduce due to not having any private parts. They don't need to urinate, or eat, or even breathe. How do they become Bird People, you ask? The Stars love the Bird People and gift a soul of being a Bird Person, only if the soul holds no hostile auras. Back to the 'Bond' explanation, when a Bird Person is made, a particular animal in Home becomes attracted to them and will attempt to stalk them. On instinct, the Bird Person the animal is stalking, the Bird Person will try - and most definitely succeed - in bringing them over and Bonding with them. The animal then becomes a small object that the Bird Person will always carry with them, whether visible or not is up to them. There are child Bird People, and they don't receive a Bond until they turn 12 days old. From making, they can walk and talk. The Elder looks after the children, although they rarely speak to them. Unlike the Bird People adults, the children like to run around and squawk like birds. This is a form of playing for them. When they receive a Bond, they mature quite quickly, ranging from 2 minutes to half an hour. It is painless for them. They also don't receive their patterns until the animal Bond is made. https://www.piskelapp.com/p/agxzfnBpc2tlbC1hcHByEwsSBlBpc2tlbBiAgMD3mJzLCQw/view Here is a link to a gif of an example of a child. Like crows, Bird People like shiny things and often collect glass or metal. They hide it in their cloak due to not liking the idea of things being stolen. But since the children are very small, they are seen running around with bottles of resin and decorated tin cans trailing behind them and dragging in the dirt. This is ideal so if a child is close to running away or getting out of sight of an Adult, the Adults can easily track them and guide them back. Although the Bird children are powerful and still considered the most powerful creatures in Home, the children are often targeted by predators, as the animal will then try and Bond with the predator if the predator killed the child. The animals get confused if the Bird Child is no longer alive and will go to the place they felt them last. The Children are easily manipulated. Once a year, the Bird People hold a festival in the town center. This is to celebrate being birthed from the Stars. They 'dance' - which is when they hop from foot to foot and swing their heads in time to upbeat music. They sing a special song to the Stars, and those who were birthed that year are given a gift from the Elder. The gift ranges from a special power to something incredibly valuable to something very shiny and intriguing to even something to put on their animal, like a hat or a scarf woven with spider silk and grass. The Bird People never leave their home, which is known as the Mountain of Prosperity. It's known as this as the Bird People cannot die unless somehow killed, and legends say this is because of the Mountain. Even though the Bird People never leave their home, there is one known cast away. They are apparently known by many names - Red, Pork, Twistie - but they introduce themselves as The Traveler. As you can tell, these are strange names. That's because Bird People are pretty bad at names. So they find random words and call themselves that, no matter if it belongs to something or not. One is even named Fuck. This one chose that name because he heard it from a person seeking the Mountain of Prosperity. The Mountain is tall and steep. The reason why the person swore is because they fell from a high ledge. They didn't make it, but the Traveller - who was still there at the time - was quick to inspect the body and hide it before the children saw it. In the game Home, you are given a mask and a cloak from the Traveler before taken to the Mountain by the Traveler's animal, which is a green dragon named Cassius. Cassius only communicates with the Traveler. The Bird People are all unique!! But since I'm not very good at decorating things, I might need some people to design some Bird People! So if you want you can make one! Choose an animal to go with it, and make sure you make a special item for the animal to turn into! If you have questions, let me know!